the resurrector
by Michika0Amaya
Summary: Amaya has the power to resurrect the dead. a loud voice has called her and after bringing the person back to life has landed her and her brother into a world of trouble. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: a couple things about this story, this might spoil the anime for people who have not watched or read it to the end. Other things are; One Rosette is still alive. Two Chrono is dead. This story is more based on the manga but I read the last of it online and it wasn't the most reliable so notify me of the mistakes I make and I'll try my hardest to correct them.

* * *

My head pounded and I tried to stifle my scream in my pillow. I thrashed in the sheets, getting tangled. My silk nightgown was stuck everywhere to my body. I screamed again just as the door to my room opened. Gentle hands held me against something warm. The gentle pulse of my holder calmed me. My heartbeat matched the calm one and my headache ceased. I took deep gulps of the air tasting my brother's cologne in the air. "Prepare the car." He told the butler standing at the door. "We're going to end this. Everyone else leave us." He tiredly sat on the bed still holding me. His shirt was already wet from my tears. He squeezed me closer to him. "Why you?" he asked, the same question we've been asking ourselves for years. He pulled away slightly. "Can you show us where he is?" I nodded. He hugged me again. "Please let this stop." He begged the ceiling. 

"Young master, the car is ready." The butler bowed and left again. Brother picked me up and walked out of the room. He set me gently on the leather seats before sliding in himself. The driver listened to my instructions carefully. We arrived, nearly out of gas and the sun was high in the sky. I jogged slowly over to the line of trees. My brother told me to come back. He opened the trunk and dug out a change of clothes. He held a white dress and I shook my head.

"We'll be digging a bit." I whispered. My brothers trained ears heard my tiny voice and returned to the trunk. He hesitantly pulled out some trousers and old t-shirt. I grabbed it and headed for the trees. I changed quickly, checking to make sure there was no one around. I whistled a call for my brother. He jogged up to me, a shovel in hand. My heart pounded when we started into the forest. This was a large risk this person, thing, whatever it was, wasn't supposed to be resurrected and was dead for a good reason. But I'd never felt such a strong will before. If I didn't bring this thing back it would destroy me. I already felt the nausea of the presence in the pits of my stomach. I grabbed a tree to keep my balance, images shot through my head, recorded history in a way. I felt my brother's hands on my shoulders, bringing me back to the present.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. Brother looked worried but turned away, he grabbed my hand instead. The hike continued growing steeper. By sunset we had reached the spot. Brother started digging once I stopped. My hands shook as I held the shovel and I hesitated. I could feel his eyes on me as brother continued to dig. I felt dizzy and took a deep breath. I stomped on the shovel and lifted the dirt. It wasn't long till we had uncovered something. I had to sit down when I saw the two bodies. I couldn't tell which one was the one that was calling. Both of their voices called out and combined, making it twice as loud and twice as painful. Brother put his hand on my shoulder. I stood with his help and walked slowly to the bodies. The wildlife had worked quickly, leaving nothing but the bones. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the voices. I pointed to one of them and I felt brother's arms leave my shoulders. I walked as quickly as I could from the other body. Brother followed me, dragging a tarp with the skeleton on it. I didn't stop until we were a good distance away from the hole. We arranged the bones in silence until they were in the right order.

"Okay." Brother hesitated before stepping back.

"Are you sure you should do this?" brother asked behind me. I shook my head.

"No, but if I don't I'll never be able to be at least semi-sane again." I touched the skull, the voice exploded inside me and I shut my eyes tight. The voice seemed almost to take a shape and started exploring inside me, searching for the source of my life. I felt panic creep around wherever the voice went, never falling behind it. The thing found what it was searching for and it latched onto it. Like a leech it started sucking at my life. I closed my eyes tighter as I felt the pain of the person's death replay inside me. I felt the ground rush to meet me, stones and twigs scratching me. brother stopped my head from colliding with the ground at the last minute. I caught a glimpse of the body before I slipped into the darkness.

change in pov

I rushed to grab Amaya's head before it hit the stone lying underneath her. Catching it just in time I saw her eyes wander to the person before closing. I picked her up and swung around to call our butler. He found us shortly after and took Amaya from my arms. I walked over to the man. His body had regained the hair and skin he had lost and was slowly getting its color back as well. His hair was long but too dirty to tell the color. I felt a slight resentment towards him but lifted him onto my back all the same. I hiked down the mountain quicker than I had hiked up. We were further down the mountain than I had thought. Amaya had wandered a long way after digging up the skeleton. I arrived at the car short of breath and tired. The butler helped me lie the man down on the back seat while I took Amaya and we sat in the front seat. She was just waking up as we pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

"Did it work?" she whispered. I nodded looking in the backseat. The servants took the man out. He disappeared into the house and I carried Amaya into her room. I put her on the bed gently and she turned over as I pulled the sheets over her. I stared at her before leaving. Instead of going back to bed myself I went to see the man again. His hair was washed and he was asleep in the bed. I glared at the man, how much life did he gain back? How much life did he take from my little sister? My resentment bubbled up in my chest and I turned away, stomping into my own bedroom, only to sit in the old chair in front of the fireplace and worry about Amaya and what she had brought back into the world of the living.

* * *

A/N: the first chapter, it got worse at the end. i'll try to write at least a bit better. please review and give me your input. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the second chapter. i think this might be promising. The title however bothers me. i don't know if i should change it to The line between life and death. but i thought that was too long. please give me you're opinion on it! anyway here is the next chapter, i hope you like it.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into my room. I blinked and pulled the blankets over my head. "Good morning young miss." I grunted in reply. What is wrong with you people and sleeping in, I asked myself. "The young master is waiting for you in the guest's room."

"Wait, what guest?" I asked flipping the covers off me. The maid stopped, slightly surprised.

"Why the guest you and the young master brought back with you." She replied laying out a dress for me. A small part of my brain groaned at the sight of the frilly beast. Then panic forced the thought away.

"Oh boy, big brother is not going to be happy with him." I jumped out of bed and ran for the door. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt before I could escape. The maid dragged me back. "Let go!" I shouted.

"Nonsense, you'll be dressed before you go anywhere. Those clothes are a disgrace, even more on a young lady like yourself." I groaned as her motherly side kicked in.

"Margaret, this is more important than how I look!" before I could say anything more my mouth was covered in the fabric of my shirt. The dress was pulled down onto my shoulders and my trousers unbuttoned and pulled down. I was dragged onto a bench and a brush was torn through my hair.

"Goodness child, did you sleep in the forest?" Margaret pulled out a couple twigs. I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't sleep there." I grumbled. The old maid grunted.

"Well this'll have to do then." Before she could say anything else I was running out the door. "I expect you in the bath after breakfast!" she called after me. I slid on the freezing cold floors. I caught myself after my feet slipped underneath me. I used my hands to throw myself forward again. I slid past the door in my attempt to stop. I was cursing the person who'd cleaned the floors when I walked into the room. Brother sat in a chair facing the sleeping body. I put a gentle hand on my brother's shoulder. He looked up and smiled. His normally amazingly green eyes were dulled and he had large bags under his eyes. I frowned at the sight of his wrinkled clothes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"Father's dead." He whispered. I held back a gasp and looked down at the floor.

"When?" I asked.

"Yesterday." He looked at the bed. "And I couldn't sleep after you wouldn't wake up." he turned to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You've been asleep for four days at least."

"Four?" I was surprised. "How's the patient?"

"Same. He hasn't woken." I walked over to the bed. Now that he was clean you could see his dark skin and hair. "He's a strange one this time." I fingered the hard horns above his pointed ears.

"A devil." I whispered. I jumped back as the he stirred. I heard the squeak of leather as my brother stood. Red eyes stared at me, he pushed himself up.

"You should stay in bed." Brother said behind me. The man looked at him for a minute before lowering himself back onto the pillow.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I am William, and this is my sister Amaya." He gestured to me.

"My name's Chrono." He touched his head.

"You might have a headache for awhile." I said.

"I should have more than a headache, I should be dead." He stared at his hand.

"You were." I said, just above a whisper.

"So Chrono, do you mind telling us why you wanted so bad to come back to the world of the living?" William said.

"Brother you're being out of line." I warned.

"Actually no I'm not. Given my new position, I am the owner of this house and I can ask someone why they're here."

"That's no reason." I glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chrono said. Brother punched the wall.

"Just how much life did you take from my little sister?!" he shouted. I panicked.

"Brother, stop!" I shouted. He ignored me and glared at Chrono.

"You've kept her out of sleep for nearly half a year and now you've taken some of her life!" Chrono stared at brother.

"William!" I screamed. My throat seemed to clog and I coughed. William's attention and anger snapped and he turned to me.

"Amaya?" he held my shoulders. I pushed him away and tried again to clear my air ways, I covered my mouth. Finally my throat let the air pass and I sucked in as much of it as I could. I hid my hand away quickly wiping it, thanking Margaret for putting me in the red dress. Brother looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, trying my hardest to be determined.

"You need to get more rest." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." He grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes. He hesitated before nodding.

"But you do need breakfast." I groaned. He ignored it and pointed to the door. "Go."

"Promise not to be mean to him." I said not moving an inch toward the door. Brother sighed.

"Fine, go." I smiled and left the room. Once in the hall my smile disappeared and I brought my hand in front of me. Blood was smeared on my palm and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Don't take me away from brother yet." I begged silently, just as my brother had often done.

* * *

A/N: Yay I fixed the computer! thanks for reviewing Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha and stargazer101. Yay for Chrono! (laugh). anyway please review! 


End file.
